1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processing systems and more particularly to error checking in server systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
High performance computing systems, such as server systems, are sometimes implemented using compute nodes connected together by one or more fabric interconnects. The compute nodes execute software programs to perform designated services, such as file management, database management, document printing management, web page storage and presentation, computer game services, and the like, or a combination thereof. The multiple compute nodes facilitate the processing of relatively large amounts of data while also facilitating straightforward build-up and scaling of the computing system. During operation, the compute nodes communicate with each other by routing information over multiple nodes, whereby each compute node routes received information to one of its connected nodes according to a defined routing plan. A failure at a compute node can cause faulty communication of information to its connected nodes, thereby causing errors at the server system. However, because the information is routed over multiple nodes, it can be difficult to identify the particular compute node in the routing path that experienced the failure.